reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TidesOfLife/Archive 1
Recent Edits Riley Huntley, I'm leaving this message in regards to a number of your recent edits, which have been less than helpful. In fact, all of the edits you've listed on your user page have been undone by myself, and here's why: I undid your edit to the Survivalist Challenges page because all you did was remove the sub-titles and upload duplicate images. This made the page appear messy and made it more difficult to identify the proper challenge; this is because everything was the same size font, and users could no longer jump to the correct challenge. At the top of the page there was a box and users could simply locate the challenge they were looking for, click on it, and the page would take them right to the challenge. When you removed the sub-titles, you removed this ability. Next, you decided to messily place a number of images onto the page. Not only did this make the page messier, all the images were duplicates. What that means is that they were already on the wiki. You simply saved them and re-uploaded them. As such, I've undone your edit to the Survivalist Challenges page in order to restore the sub-titles and remove the images; the images were subsequently deleted from the wiki, as they were duplicates. Regarding your edit to the Cheats in Redemption page, I undid that because it made very little sense. The article is about cheats and you wrote a lengthy section called "Tips" - which is irrelevant to the article. I can understand if you were trying to help users, but the article is not for helping players acquire items, money, etc. It's to inform them of the cheats in the game. You then added a section to the Weapons in Redemption page detailing how each weapon is obtained. Again, this was not necessary. The individual articles explain how the individual weapon is obtained; writing a collective section on the Weapons in Redemption page is unnecessary and just takes up space. If users want to find out how to unlock the LeMat Revolver, for example, they can visit its article. Now, regarding some of your edits to Posse pages; if you find a posse page which specifically says the posse has disbanded or whatever and the page will no longer be used, do not rename the article "please delete" - it creates even more work for the admins as we now have to delete the article and the re-direct that you've created. I reviewed the page you did that to and deleted it, but don't do that again. Just tell an admin such as myself, LyHungViet, Annonnimus, or even our bureaucrat JackFrost23 and we'll deal with it. However, I do not understand your edits to the Posse:The Red Dead Ranger Clan. If you have a connection to the posse, please tell me. If not, please refrain from editing other users' posse pages. Finally, I must ask that you do not add your signature to articles. If you are so starved for credit and recognition, then go on the article's talk page and write about your contribution. Signatures are not allowed on articles. Please keep all that I have said in mind. Also keep in mind that I am in no way chastising you. I understand that you are a new user and it takes time to get used to the wiki. All I ask is that you remember what I've told you here, and that you scan over the rules. Thank you for reading. Cheers, mate. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 23:40, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Deleting Talk Page Material It is against the rules to delete talk page material and this can lead to a ban. I advise you don't do it in the future. Darth Hendrix 01:06, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ^^ You got to be kidding me ?? I'm not kidding you, and remember to sign messages with four tildes (~) Darth Hendrix 01:09, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Darth and Hobbes, I will will read the rules, thank you for helping me understand the rules better Riley Huntley 01:20, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Page turned into blog? I took a look at the history of the page and see that Hobbes moved the page into your blog section yesterday. He did this because the main area of the wiki is for articles about official elements of the game - characters, locations, etc. Individual articles can have a tips section related to that article, but a whole article just about tips is more of a community page since its main focus is based on individual experience and opinion. This means that if it is intended as a one-way communication (you providing tips to the community) it would belong in your blog area or if it is intended as a collaborative discussion it would belong in the forum area. 2ks4 (talk) 14:58, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Ohh, Thanks 2ks4 Riley Huntley 22:01, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Red Army Hey man, the website is looking pretty good as of right now, go sign up, and if you seen any flaws on there or here on the wiki tell me or just fix it yourself. http://theredarmyy.webs.com/ TinMan1326 06:06, December 20, 2011 (UTC)TinMan New Story Hey, Riley! I just released a new story. Go check it out! Also, if you would like to stop receiving updates from me when I post a new story, send me a message telling me so. Thanks!--SAMurai | Say wazzup 17:45, December 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: Signatures Hey, Riley. As far as a signature goes, it's just basic HTML. You'll have to play around with the code until you get the desired result. I'd advise writing it in a simple .txt document so you can read/tweak it a little easier. Sam's sig is more simple than 2k's due to the absence of color coding. You can reveal the HTML of anyone's signature on a talk page by clicking 'edit'; then, switch to source mode and voilà! All HTML is revealed. Just whatever you do, do NOT edit anything on that page by accident. Always close the window when you are done looking at the code. When you feel that you have the text you want, edit your signature preferences under 'My Preferences'. The text box will give you a preview of what your sig will look like - tweak it until you get what you want. Let me know if that helps. Good luck! "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 16:58, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Except when in edit mode, it shows "(Got a question?)" as a link but when posted it is just writing. Any knowledge on that? "Team Grimmie" Riley Huntley Got a question? 22:37, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey, sorry Riley, but chat is acting screwy for me. I have to go anyway, but before I do, my stories are going good. Right now, I have about three ideas, and I'm trying to decide which one to do next. Talk to you later!--SAMurai | Say wazzup 05:04, January 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: "Uncle Tom's Cotage" I figured something was up when he couldn't even get the name of the book right...--SAMurai | Say wazzup 19:25, January 3, 2012 (UTC) RE:Offering to help hey there Riley' hows you? Thanks for your message & Thanks for the offer of help.. there is a couple of things ,one is how do you lay you profile out ,the way you have ( and so many others) with the spread, with contents box etc & other boxs?? cheers mate! all the best for the coming year! Slainte, Motor ;-D : hey Riley , : yeh that looks good to me... just dont know to copy them to my profile??? : cheers mate Motorhound : hey Riley' hows you? : Thanks alot matey... just got it sorted! : I couldn't get the Lematt in like you have your high powered, but it looks good enough.. : cheers mate, ur a Legend! : Slainte! ;-D Motorhound My short story, Please comment Hi Riley! I know yesterday that u started to read My Story. I was just wondering if u could please comment, so my story could gain more attention. Thanks! AJ1776 03:13, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank You I saw the help that you did on Queyh's talk page. I wanted to sincerely thank you for your help. you are awesome!!!!!!! See ya, AJ1776 AJ1776 new blog Hey Riley, I created a blog which lets you give your opinion on what you think an RDR3 would be like. Hope to hear your opinion! AJ1776 Re: Buffalo rifle Riley, Regarding the issue about the Buffalo Rifle ammunition caliber, I just wanted to let you know that this has been a longstanding issue with the weapon pages in general. Those details have been added, removed, re-added, changed, etc. by a handful of users over time. As far as the game is concerned, rifles use Rifle Ammo, revolvers use Revolver Ammo, etc. The position of the wiki admins (which I'm hoping to expand upon in the Trivia policy) is that this is a wiki about the game, not the real world. So, just as real world images of a horse don't belong on the Lusitano page, real world details about weapons don't belong on the weapon pages. 2ks4 (talk) 19:52, January 16, 2012 (UTC) new story! Hey Riley! I made a new story called AJ1776's New Story: Dutch's Empire? Well, if you will, plz comment and read. AJ1776 02:04, January 23, 2012 (UTC) BADBOYZ Hello Riley Huntley, In response to your allegations about me posting editing rude and "pointless" edits on The Posse: BADBOYZ page, I do not know hw good your monitoring skills are or whether you are new at it is not of my concern. If you simply go to the history of the edits you will notice I created the page and the edits that came after (which you consider rude) were from another account. Aside from the fact that it is none of your concern to know whether or not I am aquainted with this clan. {C :just to let u know bitch i know how to edit your shit to foxy and just becuz ur bitchass wants to quit and not even tell the same reason quit editing my page asshole. : Posse page editing Riley, Please don't involve yourself in posse page activity unless you're directly involved with the posse. If you think there is vandalism going on, just report it to an admin to deal with. The posse pages in general are a bit more "free" than the rest of the wiki in terms of language and content (as long as it isn't blatantly racist or anything like that) and will often have some level of name-calling between clans. As long as they're keeping it on their own pages and not letting it spill over to wiki user pages that's okay. With posse pages it's also difficult to tell who exactly is authorized to edit a page since some will have many individuals who come and go, so it's up to the page owners to report problems with other users editing the page. Regarding the above post to your talk page from BADBOYZ-ROLLITUP, that will be dealt with, just let it be and don't respond. 2ks4 (talk) 19:18, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Posse tags Riley, When someone creates a posse page in the main wiki, feel free to rename it with "Posse:" like you did. Just note that a page moved like that won't automatically show up in the posse list because it is missing a couple of background items that are added when a posse page is created the right way. Specifically, the following should appear within the page (at the bottom by default): Category:Posses }} I added those for Posse:The Red Army Clan and it is now showing up in the list. 2ks4 (talk) 06:21, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Weapon note I made a few changes to the template. You had } in two places rather than } and } for the two different parameters. In this case the first parameter would just be repeated, so I updated the second parameter to }. I also added a default value for the second parameter so that now you can just use a single parameter if the wikipedia page title and real weapon name are equivalent: You can add a default parameter like this: } blah blah blah}} Good job updating all of the weapon pages and removing some of the excess trivia items. I did find some wikipedia links that weren't working, but I've corrected all of the broken links. A couple of weapons don't have a specific page on Wikipedia, so in those cases I linked to the company page instead (e.g. Colt). 2ks4 (talk) 17:31, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Posse made a category I took care of the posse page. Unfortunately, pages can't be moved into or out of the Category space (even with admin powers), so I just had to copy/paste into a new posse page and delete the category page. 2ks4 (talk) 16:48, February 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Chat No problem. Good to talk with you as well. Take care! Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 01:26, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Undead Animal It looks fine, just make sure you only change the Undead Animals and not ALL animals like it says in your message to me... ;) Cheers! - JackFrost23 17:02, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Undead Images oks oks, but I look for certain that I have--Chiquito 05:44, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Damn, you're lucky! Dude! 3 Lucky Edits! That's crazy! -- Ilan xd 15:01, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Can you edit here? Can you edit here:http://thesupergaming.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. I have been trying my hardest to make this wiki grow and the wiki itself is kinda a video game encyclopedia. I would really apprecaite it if you edited there because we need fans from different game series to fully expand. As of that i will edit on a wiki you have that needs help or any other wikis that you want me to edit on. Overall thank you for reading!Reviewportal77 Left? Dude! what happened, why did you left the wiki? -- Ilan (Talk to me • • Home ) 09:22, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, I understand, personal life comes first. Hope to see you here again :) -- Ilan (Talk to me • • Home ) 16:35, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Retired? Are you really retiring? What happened? Queyh (talk) 15:17, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for all your help on the wiki, and I hope your life gets back to normal. You were a great editor and friend. Queyh (talk) 15:26, February 24, 2012 (UTC) How 'Bout You Reconsider? *Sigh* Riley, I know this withdrawal has to do with other users receiving rights over you. I thought that giving you the posse page deletion project would give you something to do whilst giving you more time on the wiki. Since I haven't been paying specific attention to what you've been editing, I had hoped the project would give me something I could focus on for evaluation and at the end, I would've more than likely granted you the rollback ability. You are a little too impatient it seems, something I've mentioned to you when we've chatted. Which, of course, means my little experiment failed. I hope you'll reconsider and complete the project. As I've told you in the past, I appreciate your enthusiasm. Don't throw that away just because you didn't get granted rollback immediately. - JackFrost23 20:13, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Posse:Xoo clan wiki It's xoobro, thanks for moving my clan page to a article, and I think your sites really cool!:) Whats your ps3 name?:) Re: Page moved to blog. Good catch - yeah, I screwed up the rename. I've fixed it with a slash now. Thanks! 2ks4 (talk) 03:34, February 29, 2012 (UTC)